Physicians make use of catheters today in medical procedures to gain access into interior regions of the body for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. It is important for the physician to be able to reliably and precisely position in proximity to desired tissue locations. For example, the need for precise control over the catheter is especially critical during procedures that ablate myocardial tissue from within the heart. These procedures, called ablation therapy, are used to treat cardiac rhythm disturbances. Improved ablation outcomes are achieved when the ablation instrument is maintained in a stable position.